Bizarre Love Triangle
by Shinichirou Edogawa
Summary: Yaoi strikes again with a taste of drama. What will happen if Kaede Rukawa realizes that he is not with the right guy. And the one who deserves his love is just beside him, a friend he found in Akira Sendoh. Well let's just see how he will fall in love wi
1. Chap 1

*Well, my first story, I wish someone would dare read it, well It's just love for anime and my wild imaginations. Hope you people enjoy my story. *  
  
Note: I didn't own any of the characters involved in this story so as the song involved.  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle- Chapter 1  
  
*Every time I think of you, I got shot right through with a bolt of blue.*  
  
[SEN] Tonight is the night, well I'm waiting for this Friday night every week, the night where I can catch a glimpse at the sexiest being on Earth.I mean next to me. But there's always a problem. he's with the most stupid person existing on earth. the stupid idiot.Hanamichi Sakuragi!  
  
I wonder if he's happy being with him, because every time I see the 2nd sexiest being on Earth with the most stupid one, he seems very sad about his condition.  
  
"Hey Kaede. we need to go home now.and do." the stupid was drunk and can't continue what he's saying.  
  
"Hana, are you all right?" He asked, worrying about the idiot's condition.  
  
"Of course, I am! C'mon I really want to go."  
  
"O...okay, I'll take you home," said Kaede.  
  
*It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find, living a life that can't leave behind.*  
  
I went to them and tried to help Kaede carry the stupid.  
  
"Need help, Kaede?" I offered. I tried to carry the stupid idiot.  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off me, Akira Sendoh, and leave my Kaede too," He tried to loosen from my grip," We don't need your help.moron!"  
  
"But you're already drunk Hana, you can't even stand up." Kaede said.  
  
"No, I'm not, just take me home."  
  
Kaede looked at me," Well I guess he. I mean we won't be needing your help."  
  
"It's all right." I just said.  
  
*There's no sense in telling me, the wisdom of a fool won't set you free.*  
  
They went out of the bar. And I saw them call a Taxi.  
  
**Taxi** [Ru]  
  
"Hey Hana, are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Kaede, are we home already?" he asked, and then tried to kiss me.  
  
"Hana?! No, don't do it here." I whispered.  
  
"."  
  
I saw the driver looking at us from his side mirror. Hana noticed it.  
  
"Hey man, what are you looking at?" he asked angrily.  
  
"." The driver didn't answer him back.  
  
*Hana's house*  
  
"Hana we're home."  
  
"Take me to my room.."he said.  
  
All I can do is follow his commands. I brought him to his room. Then what's next? The "usual" doings. He pulled me towards his bed. got undressed. kiss my flesh that was exposed.then to my lips.  
  
I opened my mouth then he explored it. I groaned in his mouth.I could feel his hardness against my belly.  
  
Now, he's doing wonders. and the expected thing happened again.  
  
*But that's the way that it goes and it's what nobody knows, while everyday my confusion grows.*  
  
Is this what they call love? I hope so.  
  
*Sendoh's*  
  
[Sen]  
  
I went home really late. I cant stop thinking about the 2nd sexiest being on earth. and tonight, I cant sleep.I'm just staring at the ceiling of my room, wondering where he is and who's with him. All I can do is imagine, dream that he's with me.  
  
Does he really love that stupid moron? Or does the stupid really love him?  
  
Or the moron was just using him for his lustful desires?  
  
Suddenly, I felt my eyes become heavy. I fall asleep and. dreamt of my Kaede.  
  
***To be continued***  
  
*Okay, that's the first chapter and very short, ne? Try to update next time. I'm sleepy like Sendoh and need to get some rest, well worst parts are coming, just wait up and see!* 


	2. Chap 2

*Okay, it's the second chapter, well.. I know that the first one is not that good. Well I am trying my best to create a story worth reading. This story is for those who are hopeless with their love life (like me); I believe that somehow we'll find them. Enjoy this Chap! *  
  
Note: I didn't own any characters so as the song being used.but I made the story and the PC is mine.^^  
  
***FLASHBACK*** The first chapter is about Rukawa, having a relationship with Hanamichi Sakuragi, has a doubt about his true feelings for the idiot. Sendoh, having a crush on Rukawa, is desperate and didn't know how to tell him his feelings.. What's next? Find it out!  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle- Chapter 2  
  
**Next day***  
  
[Sen]  
  
My house is just beside the park, and in the park, there's a public basketball court. Every morning I go there to have some practice. Today, I'm going to practice, try to enjoy it and forget what happened last night at the bar.  
  
When I was near the basketball court, I saw someone who's back looks so familiar.. And his hair.  
  
"Good morning Kaede," I greeted him. He looked at me; he looked like he hadn't slept the whole night.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted me.  
  
"Are you with someone?" I asked, hoping that he's not with the stupid idiot. But before he could reply, I heard someone called him.. When I turned.  
  
The Stupid Idiot is there!  
  
"Oi, Kaede! Don't talk to that person, he's real a dangerous guy!" The Idiot shouted.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Hanamichi Sakuragi. What do you think of me? A criminal?" I asked him back.  
  
"He.he.he.don't make me laugh, Akira Sendoh. I know you're one obscene guy!" the idiot said. How I want to kick his ass!  
  
" Stop it Hana, let's go. Bye Sendoh," he took the stupid's hand. Then they're gone. I feel cold wind rushed, following the path where they've gone.. *Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray.*  
  
[Ru]  
  
"Uhm.Hana, where are we going, by the ways?" I asked, hoping that he won't be taking me to that place "again".  
  
"We're going to satisfy our needs.." He answered.  
  
"No, please.I want to go home now.I haven't went home yet since yesterday." I begged.  
  
He pulled me, " Then we'll go to your place."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts!" he exclaimed.  
  
Again, I have no power against him. At first we are not doing such things but now.. Every time we see each other, we can't avoid doing it. Even though I protest, he doesn't listen to me, not until he's satisfied.  
  
"Hana. please." I tried to stop my tears from falling.  
  
**My (Kaede) House**  
  
"Oooh.Kaede," He moaned," I love you!" he said, licking my & sucking my neck. And his lips are going down. tracing the path with wet kisses.stopped at the hollow of my throat. After finishing with that part, he went down again, bit my nipple. and teasingly licked it.  
  
I groaned.I felt a little pain.  
  
And he went down.to the most sensitive part.. And did that thing again. He really loved hearing me moan in ecstasy.  
  
And he heard it again.  
  
The day was real terrible, for me. It happened again and again. He didn't stopped.it seems like he's not tired of what he's doing.  
  
But me. I was real tired, tired of that happening again. But what really can I do? I make myself believe that I really feel special for him and so he does.  
  
But is it right? Now I felt disgust for myself. why do we always end up doing such thing? Is it really the thing they called love? Did he really feel the same way?  
  
I'm CONFUSED! My mind was shouting for help, help that I can escape his lustful world. LUST?  
  
Someone, please!  
  
**Afternoon at the park**  
  
[Sen]  
  
I decided to go to the park again cause I slept after I had practice.  
  
"You're one obscene guy! You're one obscene guy!" the words of the stupid keep echoing in my mind. I saw Kaede looking at me like his eyes were asking "Is it true?"  
  
Is it true or just my imagination that he was looking at me? I don't know and am not sure.  
  
I want to follow them but something hit me and stopped me from doing so.  
  
One of my teammates called me up and asked me to go out with them. But I refused, I said that I'm tired and need to get some sleep.  
  
Back to reality.  
  
I went to my favorite place in the park, the swing. Huh? Wait someone came first and occupied my favorite place! I came nearer..  
  
"Kaede?" he looked at me with very sad eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Mind if I sit at your side?"  
  
"Its okay." He said. I sat at the vacant sit beside him.  
  
Silence, a very long silence occurred between us. I tried to break it, hoping that he'll talk to me.  
  
"Kaede, are you all right?" I asked. He just stared at the ground and didn't even utter a word.  
  
I think he's not in the mood to talk. I just decided to leave him alone. I stood up," Uhm, Kaede, I better keep going. I think I need to give you time and space to be alone. Sorry if I disturbed you.bye."  
  
"Wait." he held my hand, " Can you please stay with me?"  
  
"O. okay." I sat down beside him again.  
  
He's so quiet and so serious. I think he has a problem, but didn't want to share it with me.  
  
" By the ways, Kaede, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
He smiled," You're asking me already."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Okay, you may." He said.  
  
I tried to make my voice more formal, "Do you have a problem?"  
  
Then suddenly he looked sad,"Uhm."  
  
"Sorry for asking you that." I apologized.  
  
"It's all right." He replied.  
  
"KAEDE!!!!!!!!" an angry voice called him.  
  
***To be continued***  
  
~That was it, chapter 2 *sigh*.. Well it's very dramatic, ne? hope guys read this fic! I wonder how to continue this and I am lacking of ideas.geez.hope someone help me!!! By the ways, chapter 3 is not yet through, as a matter of fact, I just have started it. That's all! Ja! ~ 


	3. Chap 3

*Well, the third chapter!!! By the ways, thanks to those who reviewed the story (+ /-). You guys helped me.. So this is it.. someone forced me to update as soon as possible.^^x*  
  
Note: As usual, I didn't own the characters involved and the song, but I own the PC and I wrote the story..  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
I went to my favorite place in the park, the swing. Huh? Wait someone came first and occupied my favorite place! I came nearer..  
  
"Kaede?" he looked at me with very sad eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Mind if I sit at your side?"  
  
"Its okay." He said. I sat at the vacant sit beside him.  
  
"Kaede, are you all right?" I asked. He just stared at the ground and didn't even utter a word.  
  
I think he's not in the mood to talk. I just decided to leave him alone.  
  
I stood up," Uhm, Kaede, I better keep going. I think I need to give you time and space to be alone. Sorry if I disturbed you.bye."  
  
"Wait." he held my hand, " Can you please stay with me?"  
  
"O. okay." I sat down beside him again.  
  
" By the ways, Kaede, mind if I ask you something?"  
  
He smiled," You're asking me already."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"Okay, you may." He said.  
  
I tried to make my voice more formal, "Do you have a problem?"  
  
Then suddenly he looked sad,"Uhm."  
  
"Sorry for asking you that." I apologized.  
  
"It's all right." He replied.  
  
"KAEDE!!!!!!!!" an angry voice called him.  
  
***End of Flashback*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle- Chapter 3  
  
"HUH?!" Kaede turned back, surprised with whom he saw, "Hana?!?!?"  
  
"Didn't I told you that you must stay away with Akira Sendoh?" the idiot said looking at me.  
  
"Hey Saku."  
  
"Shut up, Sendoh!" the idiot said. Kaede stayed silent, he was just staring at me.  
  
"Let's get outta here, Kaede." He took Kaede's hand. Kaede followed him.  
  
Kaede looked back at me, I see something in his eyes. his eyes were.begging? Begging for what? I have no idea what it is..  
  
***Night at Sendoh's place***  
  
I went home from school at 7:30 pm. I decided to eat instant noodles because my mom didn't cook dinner; she's not around also. I bet she went out with her friends or she had a date with her boss. While my dad, he's out of the country. He had work in Europe and he need to stay there for 2-3 years. I don't have any siblings so whenever my parents are not around, I'm alone in this house.  
  
So much for my very sad life....  
  
I decided to go to my room and change my uniforms. Then I went down to our living room to watch T.V.  
  
I have watched a drama series about a girl who wanted to break up with her boyfriend..  
  
It reminds of Kaede, and that "something" in his eyes.  
  
That's how exactly the girl looked like in the program.  
  
The phone rang, I ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, can I speak to Mr. Akira Sendoh?"  
  
"Akira speaking, who's this?"  
  
"This is Kaede... Kaede Rukawa."  
  
HUH? Kaede???  
  
"Oi, Kaede, wazzup?"I asked and my heart beats faster.  
  
"Uhm, Akira, sorry for disturbing you." he apologized.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Uhm.. I called you up to apologize.. For the way Hana treated you.."  
  
"Why are you the one asking for apologies?" I asked.  
  
"Uhm, you know that Hana is a kind of person who doesn't apologize, " he said.  
  
"Well it's okay with me."  
  
"And.."  
  
"Do you have anything more to say?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind. That's all and thanks for your time, bye." He hung up. He didn't give me a chance to say something.  
  
I went back to the living room and turn off the TV. Then I went to the kitchen and open the fridge. I get some beer and some chips.  
  
Then I went to the rooftop. I lie down and watch the stars while I drink my beer, thinking: Kaede called me up to apologize? Or he wanted to say something?  
  
Questions are flooding in my mind..  
  
*I'm waiting for the final moment you'll say the words that I can't say...*  
  
***Kaede's House***  
  
[Ru]  
  
It's the first time I called someone just to apologize, and he's my lover's mortal enemy..  
  
Akira Sendoh. I don't know, I just wanted to say sorry to him. I think he was someone who's willing to help. I don't know why Hana is angry with him. I know that Sendoh is a good basketball player; maybe Hana's just insecure with him. Hana is one of the good players in the district, but not as good as Sendoh.  
  
I went to the terrace.. looked at the peaceful evening sky. I wish my life is a bit like it. Then suddenly I feel very sleepy. I went to my room and lie down in my bed. There are classes tomorrow and I will see Hana again.  
  
***Next Day***  
  
[Sen]  
  
I woke up late. I still have hangover because I drank 2-3 bottles of beer. I didn't even noticed that I slept late last night, I mean earlier this day.  
  
I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and be ready for school. Even though I feel bad today, I still want to go, and I have a reason to go to school...  
  
After taking a quick shower, I dressed up for school.  
  
*I feel fine and I feel good, I'm feeling like I never should..*  
  
[Ru]  
  
I'm still sleepy, but I really need to go to school because we will be having our practice and I promised Hana that I will go with him after the practice.  
  
I rode on my bike. And I saw someone...  
  
The Spikey Haired player.  
  
"Go..good morning," I smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Kaede, good morning," He smiled back.  
  
"Going to school?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, "he replied," Sorry, I really got to go, see you at school, I'm really in a hurry."  
  
"Well then, goodbye."  
  
"Bye." He waved his hand while running along the street.  
  
I think Hana's mistaken, he seems like a very different and real funny guy to me.  
  
I smiled with my conclusions.  
  
***School***  
  
"Hey Mr. Akira Sendoh, WAKE UP!!!!!!" shouted our professor and he threw a chalk at my sleeping classmate.  
  
"HUH?" He woke up, surprised, "OUCH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Our classmates laughed at him. I just smiled. He was blushing, real embarrassed about what happened.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sleepy monkey!!!" Hana teased Akira," We're in school, in a classroom, not in your bedroom!"  
  
"Shut up, Sakuragi!" Our professor shouted.  
  
The laughter gets worse.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!" Our professor cleared his throat," By the ways, some of you got failing grades in your examination last week. And the one who got the lowest score is.."  
  
Everyone is nervous.  
  
"Mr. Akira Sendoh," He called him," Did you study your lessons?"  
  
"Uhm..sorry sir.."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You got the lowest!!!" Hana said.  
  
"Shut up Sakuragi! You also got the lowest score." Our professor revealed.  
  
"WHAT?!? How could that be possible, I'm a GENIUS!!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, a genius..Wake up, you're dreaming!!! You need to study hard Sakuragi, or else.." Our professor said," By the ways, the one who got the highest score is.. Mr. Kaede Rukawa."  
  
"Wow, Kaede! Good job," Hana said, "Why don't you teach me?"  
  
"Hey Sakuragi, why don't you try listening to our discussion so that you will pass the next examination?" Our professor suggested.  
  
"Eh?" " Mr. Kaede Rukawa, you'll be the one to teach Mr. Sendoh about our lessons, since he's easier to handle than Sakuragi," Then he turned to Hana," Sakuragi, I'll be the one to teach you because I know how stubborn you are."  
  
"But...Sir."  
  
"No Buts..that's my decision."  
  
[Sen]  
  
Huh? He will be the one to teach me?  
  
***To be continued***  
  
*Well that's chapter 3.. I hope the flow of the story will be okay. Chapter 4 is coming up...soon*  
  
-sorry for those who do not like the story, but unfortunately read it. ^^x 


	4. Chap 4

*Here I go again, with nonsense introductions every chapter… Well, sorry for not updating because I'm working with *our* Story Game. Also, I'm into KB fics and busied myself reading a lot of it….. I also tried to write other stories that's why I can't continue with this story, well anyways, enjoy at Rukawa's residence! *   
  
Note: I wish I owned Rukawa and Sendoh…….   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
" Mr. Kaede Rukawa, you'll be the one to teach Mr. Sendoh about our lessons, since he's easier to handle than Sakuragi," Then he turned to Hana," Sakuragi, I'll be the one to teach you because I know how stubborn you are."  
  
"But…..Sir…"  
  
"No Buts….that's my decision."  
  
[Sen]  
  
Huh? He will be the one to teach me?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle- Chapter 4  
  
"Okay, Sakuragi," he called the stupid," Meet me at the gate after classes. We will be going to my place and I'll start tutoring you."  
  
"But Sir…" our professor cut his protest.  
  
"You want a failing grade?" Our professor asked.  
  
"Okay, Mister, you win!" Sakuragi blurted out.  
  
Then I looked at my Kaede. He was looking blankly at the ceiling. I wonder what he's thinking.  
  
"Uhm, Kaede….." I called him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Just want to ask you, when will you start your tutorial?"  
  
"Today, after class." He replied. "Is it all right with you?"  
  
"Yup. But, where?"  
  
"At my place." He said.  
  
We will be going to his place…. And we'll be alone in his house. Something creeps into my nerves. It electrifies my whole system, thinking about what I am expecting to happen later.  
  
"Oi, Akira, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, sorry." I apologized. "Akira! You're so stupid, you are like Sakuragi. Stop thinking about Kaede in such fashion…." My conscience says.  
  
I slapped my face.  
  
"You really all right?" Kaede asked again.  
  
"I'm a bit sleepy, still." I lied.  
  
He chuckled, "Well then, we'll go to my house after class ."  
  
I blushed, it's the first time I heard him laugh, and he looks so cute. I wish I'd always see him like this, my Kaede always happy. Thank goodness, he didn't notice it.  
  
The bell rang, it's dismissal time.  
  
"Hey Kaede, what about me, you promised me you'll come with me after class." The Stupid said.  
  
"But you need to study first…. You'll be having your tutorials, am I right?" Kaede said.  
  
"But…."  
  
"And I'm also be doing something, so I can't come either."  
  
"Okay….. But wait, you are going to teach Sendoh…. "  
  
"Yes." Kaede replied. The stupid looked at me with his eyes on flame.   
  
But it doesn't scare me. HUH!  
  
I grinned at him. But he just turned his back at me.   
  
"Akira, let's go."  
  
We went to his house.  
  
***Kaede's House***  
  
[Ru]  
  
I opened the locked doors of my house. I live alone in this house because my parents are living outside the country, its very necessary for their work to live abroad.  
  
"Well, nice house." Akira commented.  
  
"Thanks. Please sit down. Just wait for me, I'm going to prepare our snacks."  
  
I went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.  
  
[Sen]  
  
Kaede got a big house, but he's only by himself. We have almost the same condition.   
  
He returned, carrying a tray of chips and cookies, and 2 glasses of lemon juice. He put it down on the center table.  
  
"Akira, try these cookies."  
  
"You made it?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I'll try it."  
  
The cookies looked delicious. I got one and bit it.  
  
"Wow, nice cookies." I grabbed lots of it and try to fit them all in my mouth. Kaede, amazed with what I've done, laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Kaede said.  
  
I looked at him, our eyes met, but I made the first move of looking away from his mysterious, sad eyes.  
  
[Ru]  
  
I don't know why I looked at him. I really don't know. He was a real nice guy…..  
  
Am I interested with this lad?  
  
I stood up and switched on the T.V., Akira's still looking away from me.  
  
"Uh, Akira, what do you want to watch?" I asked, trying to make him look at me again.  
  
I never failed to do so, he looked at me.  
  
"Anything. I'm not really a TV addict." He replied. I just turned it on a music channel.  
  
He got one of the 2 glasses of lemon juice, drank it down until the very last drop.  
  
"Thanks for the food." He said, a smile lit up his face.  
  
I turned, knowing that I'm blushing. He's cute, especially when he's smiling.  
  
"Ah, Akira, what time will you go home?" I asked.  
  
"It depends on what time we'll be through with this." He replied, pointing his books, "Well I really don't wanna study, studying makes me feel sick, memorizing, blah…blah..." He said, without stopping that makes me laugh.  
  
"Silly one, huh?" I said, still laughing, "What if you will not study, you might fail."  
  
"Well, that was it, I really need to. It's a good thing that you are the one who will be teaching me." He said. Again I felt that blood rises all to my face. I wonder if he notices it.  
  
"Well then, let's start."  
  
***After 1 ½ hours***  
  
"I still can't get it, Kaede!"  
  
"Physics is so easy, you just need to…blah……blah……blah…..." I explained every detail. It's just he that can't pick it up. He was….. Well unlike me, an apt student.  
  
"As you say teacher." He said.  
  
"Well, at least you have understood." I said, " I can give you an award for that."  
  
"And what's that award?" He asked.  
  
"Secret. You will know." I make it sound assured.  
  
I grab some cookies (without looking at the plate). But I got…… his hands!  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," I said, babbling out apologies for what I've done.  
  
"Kaede, calm down, it's all right." He said.  
  
"But……. I'm really sorry…." I said.  
  
He touched my face with the back of his palm," It's okay….."  
  
I didn't make any move….. I can't move!  
  
He leaned over to kiss me. I was shocked when his lips, his moist lips touched mine. And I gave in to his kiss. It's different with Hana's kiss; Akira's kiss is gentle.  
  
I liked the kiss not to last, but he pulled away, " I'm so sorry, Kae……"  
  
I kissed him. He was shocked with what I've done.  
  
He was a very good kisser; he let the one he kisses not to forget about it.  
  
[Sen]  
  
It is unbelievable that Kaede kissed me! And what a kiss!  
  
I felt that he wanted more, more than that simple gesture….  
  
***COMMERCIAL!***  
  
The Kiss, really a simple gesture??? Not sure ^^ (Sorry, coz I'm real ditzy today)  
  
Back to the fic….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He wanted more…….  
  
So do I.  
  
He opened his mouth, tongues exploring each other's…. I feel good.  
  
*Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say…….. *  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
He stopped," What? You don't like the kiss?" he asked.  
  
"No, what I mean is……. Are you sure about this?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, I am."  
  
*Why can't we be ourselves like yesterday……*  
  
I'm real confused. I don't know if this is right. I like him, yes, but I can't do this to him. What am I really thinking is if we do this know, maybe after what happened, we will get irritated with each presence around, especially him. I don't know if he's with himself.  
  
I know that he loved Hana.  
  
*I'm not sure what this could mean, I don't think you're what you seem*  
  
"What about Sakuragi?" I asked.  
  
He was surprised with what I've said. He faced me.  
  
"I don't love him anymore…."  
  
HUH?  
  
"He was just using me, to satisfy himself, only himself." He added.  
  
I just stared at him, and listen to his revelations.  
  
"What about me Kaede?" I wanted to ask him, but I just kept it on myself. He continued to speak.  
  
"And he always….. always……do it, not minding if someone sees us or whatsoever….." he continued, trying to stop his tears. I think this person whom I care for, a lot, needs some comfort.  
  
I embraced him.   
  
*I do admit to myself, that if I hurt someone else, then I'll never see just what we're meant to be*  
  
He mean it, I can feel that he meant what he just said. Why?  
  
Because he wanted to do "it" with me……..  
  
***To be continued***  
  
*Chapter 4, the unfinished chapter w/c doesn't satisfy readers….. Well chapter 5 is coming real soon……………*  
  
~Till next update! ^^x 


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry if my update took that long because like what I've said I'm doing so many things and last Christmas vacation I am also very busy with my projects and can't find time to continue this story. Well I am lucky that I have finished my project and now I can continue the story... sorry! *  
  
Note: Belated Happy Birthday Rukawa! How I wish I owned Sendoh and Rukawa...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"What about Sakuragi?" I asked.  
  
He was surprised with what I've said. He faced me.  
  
"I don't love him anymore…."  
  
HUH?  
  
"He was just using me, to satisfy himself, only himself." He added.  
  
I just stared at him, and listen to his revelations.  
  
"What about me Kaede?" I wanted to ask him, but I just kept it on myself. He continued to speak.  
  
"And he always….. always……do it, not minding if someone sees us or whatsoever….." he continued, trying to stop his tears. I think this person whom I care for, a lot, needs some comfort.  
  
I embraced him.   
  
*I do admit to myself, that if I hurt someone else, then I'll never see just what we're meant to be*  
  
He mean it, I can feel that he meant what he just said. Why?  
  
Because he wanted to do "it" with me……..  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bizarre Love Triangle- Chapter 5  
  
[Sen]  
  
"Kaede... no..." I said, I turned coz I don't want to look at him, "No... I mean.."  
  
"Why Akira?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.  
  
"I can't..."   
  
He stood up," Akira... if you don't want...uhm, its ok."  
  
"Kaede... I better go home." I said and tried to smile.  
  
He also smiled," Well... I hope you learned something."  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot." As if there's nothing happened between us. I stood up, get my things and head for the door, "Bye. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then I left Kaede's house.  
  
********************************************************  
  
[Ru]  
  
What have I done? And what have I said to him?  
  
These words keep on echoing in my mind.  
  
I went to my room and lay there for a while. I thought of what have just happened between us. His kisses, I like his kisses than the ones that Hana gave me.   
  
He was gentle unlike Hana.   
  
Then I felt my eyes are heavy, and then I fall asleep.  
  
[Sen]  
  
As I've walked on the streets, I think about Kaede and what have we done. I know it is wrong but I know that somewhere inside me, wanted him.  
  
As I head for the door of my house, someone held my arm. I turned in surprise, "Sakuragi?!"   
  
I looked at him; he was just staring at me. Then he finally spoke, "What did you do at Kaede's house?"  
  
"I've studied and he taught me some of the formulas in physics."  
  
"Nothing else?" He asked like an investigator.  
  
"Yeah…" I said.  
  
"I just want to tell you Akira Sendoh… don't you ever dare lay a finger on Kaede or else…"  
  
"…" I can't speak.  
  
"I'll kill you." Then he left. Cold wind rushed and I shivered; Am I afraid of Sakuragi Hanamichi? I shook my head, "He's crazy." I whispered to myself.  
  
I entered my house and locked the door from inside. Then I went to my room. I turned on my computer and decided to surf the net because I have nothing else to do. I checked my mail, download mp3s and… not to mention it, checked out a website full of photos of nude women.  
  
***Commercial!***  
  
Wonder why Sendoh checked out the website full of such things?  
  
*Readers nods*  
  
Oh well… go on read it!  
  
***Back to the fic!***  
  
I just wanted to release, that's why I developed a habit that I'll just do it by myself. After what happened between us, I feel that I need to erupt! I want him, but he's not mine! He belongs to a stupid, moronic being! And the stupid being threatened me!   
  
Then I started it, I unzipped my pants, hold it and started to stroke it.  
  
Then I came, unlike before, after doing it, I feel satisfied. But now, I feel like there's something missing…  
  
I knew it was Kaede that can only satisfy me. How I want to run to his house!  
  
"Nevermind, maybe someday you'll be mine…" I sighed.  
  
Then I decided to take an evening bath.  
  
***Next day***  
  
[Ru]  
  
I wonder if he's here? I can see no signs of Sendoh Akira. Does this mean I missed him? But we were just together last night and about to make the greatest mistake of our lives.  
  
Then someone tapped me, "Oi! Kaede, are you all right?"  
  
"Ei, Hana." I looked at the face of my lover. He embraced me.  
  
"I missed you, Kaede." He kissed me on my cheeks.  
  
I pushed him, "Hana? Our classmates might see us, stop it will you?"  
  
"You don't like it?" He continued to lick the back of my ear.  
  
"Hana, I said stop it!"  
  
Then he loosened his tight embrace. Someone came in our classroom, Akira Sendoh.  
  
"Oops! Sorry. I think I'm disturbing you two…"  
  
I looked at him. Then Hana took my hand, "Let's go Kaede."  
  
"Wait Hana, the class may start in a few minutes." I said.  
  
"So what? I don't feel like attending our classes too!"  
  
"Sakuragi?" Akira called him.   
  
"What now, jerk?" He asked, his eyes on fire.  
  
"Our professor is here."  
  
Our professor entered the room. "Well class, sorry I'm late."  
  
Then he started his lesson.   
  
[Sen]  
  
I am really bored. When will this man stop explaining? Something caught my eye… Kaede, he was listening attentively to one of the figures that annoy me a lot. And he was taking down notes too. He was a real intelligent student! I wished I was like him, but if not…  
  
I wish he were mine!  
  
Something hit my head! "OUCH!" I shouted because it was real painful!  
  
"Oi, Mr. Akira Sendoh! You are not paying attention!" Our professor said.  
  
My stupid professor threw a blackboard eraser to me! Everyone in the class is laughing… especially the foul-mouthed jerk, Sakuragi!  
  
"Enjoying your daydream huh, Sendoh? NYAHAHAHA!!!" The jerk teased me.  
  
I looked at Kaede. He was not laughing. He is still solving the problems written in the board in his notebook. I sighed.   
  
"Ok! That's enough! Let's continue with our lessons!" Our professor said.  
  
OK! OK! I'll try to listen to what this alien going to teach.  
  
As I tried to get my notebook under my table, I caught a sight of a crumpled paper. I picked it up and read it.  
  
This is what's written on the paper:  
  
AKIRA,  
  
HELP ME!  
  
KAEDE  
  
HUH? Kaede's asking for help and for what?  
  
I looked at him. Yeah, he looks troubled.  
  
Is it about Sakuragi Hanamichi? I thought so.  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
*Well that's chapter 5. *Sighs* At last, I'm through with it. Something noticed about my fic? It's like my own experiences… NYAHAHAHA! I'm really sorry for not updating and the chapters of my fic are too short. I'll try to update sooner and make the next one longer. Chapter 6 is still being cooked and I'm finding good ingredients to satisfy you all my dear readers… And I hope chapter 5 is not overcooked or still raw. That's all for now and I'm real tired and sleepy and still expecting for some miracles. JA~!*  
  
*To my no.1 fan (The one who requested for this fic) sorry for it took me so long to finish this chapter. You know how busy I am. Well thanks for your patience! Love you all mwah! *   
  
~Shinichirou signing off~ 


End file.
